Isolated Paths
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Selene, Michael, Eve, and David decide to move to America to live a normal life, leaving the coven in the care of David's Uncle, and Eve decides to take an emergency trip back to Antigen without her parents knowledge, while still being hunted. Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds
1. Antigen

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is another story of mine, feel free to review, just no flames. Enjoy!**

Eve finished packing her belongings into her neon blue suit cases and duffle bag, sighing as she did so, she didn't want to admit it, but she would miss the coven, even if they hadn't treated her with respect.

"Eve are you ready? We need to leave soon." Selene explained, walking into her bedroom.

"Yes, Mum...I just need to do something, I will be down soon." She answered.

Eve, her parents, Jazmyn, and David were moving to America, Utah to be exact, in an effort to live a normal life, leaving the coven in the care of David's Uncle, Theo.

When her mother left, Eve opened her bedroom window and jumped out of it, landing on the soft grass below.

She needed to get back to Antigen.

She needed to get back now.

As soon as she arrived, Eve approached one of the guards, trying not to look or sound suspicious.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm looking for my brother, he...works here, can you take me to him?" She lied.

The guard nodded, completely oblivious to the fact that she and her parents escaped the year before.

_He must be new. _She thought, and followed him closely.

When his back was turned, however, and he was punching in a code to get into the room labeled, "SUBJECT THREE" the young hybrid took his head and slammed it against the door, knocking him out cold.

Quickly, she opened the door and found the boy strapped to his bed, either asleep or sedated.

_Great, what did they give him this time? _

In a hurry, she struggled to undo his bonds.

"Come on subject three, get up!" She exclaimed, getting frustrated, and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

That did it.

The boy woke up, making Eve smile, her twin was very similar, both had their mothers dark hair and fathers blue eyes. Both were also Tri-Blood-Hybrids, the only thing that was remotely different about them was that the boy had their fathers personality while Eve had her mothers.

"Subject Two? You came back for me?" He asked.

Before his sister's very eyes, he phased through his bonds, shocking Eve, she and her brother had almost the same exact power...including the power to see through others eyes, and being able to phase through solid objects.

"_**New powers?" **_She asked, making her way into his mind so no one would hear them talking.

He nodded.

"_**Yeah, I get new ones practically every day...what about you, subject two?" **_

"My names Eve now, but yes, I have almost the same abilities that you do, now come, we need to get back to the manor." She ordered.

The boy nodded and followed his twin out of the lab, relieved to be free of that place for good.

The twins got back to the coven to find their parents were frantically looking for Eve.

"Eve Annalise Corvin! Where have you been? And who is this? We leave for America in an hour!" Selene yelled.

"I was at Antigen" The young hybrid stated coldly, looking her mother dead in the eye. With just one look she could make people flinch away, or do what she says, she was getting sick of this new powers, but would get them until she turned eighteen, according to Olivia. **(A/N: If you read my story "Here and Gone" Eve got the ability to see "ghosts" and was told she'd get new powers until she was either eighteen or she stopped aging)**

Upon hearing this, Selene's eyes turned ice blue in fury.

"Why the hell did you go there? Do you not remember what they did to you?"

"You remind me every damn day!"

"With all due respect, she went back to that wretched place for me." Her brother explained.

"Who is this, Eve?" Michael asked, speaking for the first time since Eve got back.

Eve sighed.

"My brother"

**A/N: So, I always wondered what would happen if Eve had a twin brother, so this is what I think would have happened. Please review, I love reading them. No flames.**


	2. Elissa

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, enjoy this next chapter...wow, 2 chapters in and already i'm getting writers block...comment ideas?**

Selene and Michael said nothing, only stared at the young boy Eve had introduced to them.

"Why didn't you tell us, Eve?" The vampiress asked.

"Why the hell do you think I went back, Mum?"

"With all due respect, she saved me from what she had to go through." The boy answered, looking away from Selene's gaze.

"What's his name, Eve?" Michael asked, looking the boy up and down.

"Adam...Adam Alexander Corvin." She answered.

"Well, why don't you get Jazzy? We need to be at the airport in an hour." David said.

Eve nodded and took her brother by the hand, leading him up the stairs.

"Adam? That's the best you can come up with?" He asked.

"Oh shut up! You're lucky I didn't give you a stupid name." The thirteen-year-old answered, going into Jazmyn's nursery.

"Any other siblings I don't know about?"

"Nope, just Jazmyn." Eve answered, picking up the one-year-old.

As Selene and Michael talked with David, most likely about Eve and her brother, the two teen agers sat in the way front of the plane, watching the humans come on.

**'_Don't even think about it'_**

_**'Think about what?'**_

_**'I know you're thirsty, i'm not blind...we'll get something at the layover.'**_

Eve pulled out of her brothers mind just as a girl around their age approached them.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked.

Adam immediately perked up, making Eve roll her eyes at him.

"No, no, go ahead."

The girl smiled and nodded, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

"So, where are you heading, uh..."

"Elissa, and i'm heading to Salt Lake City, I've been living with my Aunt, but i'm starting a new life with ,my brother, you know?"

"Where are you originally from?"

"Amsterdam, and you?"

"Hungary, we're also going to start a new life, get away from things for awhile...oh, i'm Adam by the way, this is my sister Eve."

Elissa nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's nice to meet you."

Eve nodded, not saying a word, which earned her a glare from Adam for being rude.

"You here alone?"

"Yeah, my brother is picking me up at the airport." She says.

Eve watched as her brother talked to Elissa. There was something strange about this girl, and Eve was going to find out what.

_You can run but you can't hide._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	3. A Familiar Face

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The plane landed in Salt Lake City late that night, nearly midnight, and Eve had found it hard to sleep during the flight since her brother had talked to Elissa a mere two feet from her, not even.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked, walking down the aisle toward them.

"I'm ready, but you may have to get lover boy here off the plane by force." Eve said, gesturing to Adam, who still talked to Elissa, finally stopping when he saw the older hybrid.

"Oh, Dad, this is Elissa...where are Mum and David?" He asked, noticing Selene and the older vampire were no where on the plane.

"They went to baggage claim already, they'll meet us there." He said, as Adam gave Eve an incredulous look as she got on their fathers back for a piggy back ride, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Elissa, maybe we'll see you again some time." Michael said, shaking the girls hand, briefly noting how pale and cold her skin was, similar to Selene's, and yet she smelled human. The star tattoo on her right wrist nearly glowed in the moon light from the plane window as they exited, heading straight to baggage claim.

Elissa ran into another woman's arms as soon as they arrived, the woman and little boy, who looked no older than nine, both had blonde hair, but the woman's face was covered by the hood of her jacket.

"Well, about time all of you showed up, who's she?" Selene asked, nodding her head inconspicuously toward Elissa, who was jumping up and down like a giddy child on Christmas morning pointing at them.

"Adam's girlfriend" Eve said, dodging a kick the boy aimed at her face.

"Enough you two...it looks like she's bringing her mother and brother over to meet us." David said.

"Oh joy." Eve said sarcastically, earning a glare from her twin while she glared at the three that made their way over to the group.

"Mum, Luke, this is my friend, Adam and his sister, Eve, and their parents." Elissa introduced, allowing the woman to shake their hands. Elissa's mother also had cold, pale skin, and took off her hood, allowing her blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders.

Selene's eyes widened, turning ice blue as she came face to face with someone she hadn't seen since she was pregnant with Jazmyn.

Erika.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
